24fandomcom-20200223-history
Robert Ellis
| residence = New Orleans, Louisiana Brownsville, Texas | affiliation = National Security Agency Department of Defense United States Army | profession = Operative, National Security Agency Advisor, Senate Special Defense Appropriations Committee Senior Civilian Intelligence Coordinator, Army-DoD Soldier, Delta Force | education = M.S. Criminal Psychology, Georgetown B.A. Theology, Fordham University | marital = Twice divorced | spouse = Amber Kay Ellis (ex-wife) Consuela Reyes-Ellis (ex-wife) | seasons = 1 | firstseen = "Day 1: 2:00pm-3:00pm" | lastseen = "Day 1: 3:00pm-4:00pm" | status = Deceased | actor = Wade Andrew Williams }} Robert "Bob" Ellis was a floating NSA agent, who helped plan Operation Nightfall, a covert mission that was sanctioned in order to murder Balkan war criminal Victor Drazen. During the events of Day 1, Ellis worked with Jack Bauer and Senator David Palmer. He was assassinated shortly after he began to work with them. Before Day 1 Robert Ellis was born forty-six years before Day 1 in Brownsville, Texas. He graduated with a Bachelor of Arts degree in Theology from Fordham University, and later with a Master of Science in Criminal Psychology from Georgetown University. Ellis served in the United States Army, specifically in the 1st Special Forces Operational Detachment (better known as Delta Force), taking part in classified operations in Haiti, Kosovo, Cuba, and Nicaragua. Eventually, Ellis left the service and became a Senior Civilian Intelligence Coordinator for the Army with the Department of Defense, as well as an advisor to the Senate Special Defense Appropriations Committee. It was during this time that Senator David Palmer contacted him to plan and execute the assassination of Serbian warlord Victor Drazen. Ellis coordinated Jack Bauer's team in the mission, code-named Operation Nightfall, which not only resulted in the death of most of Bauer's teammates, but failed to kill Drazen. Two years later, at the time of Day 1, Ellis was working as a floating NSA operative in New Orleans. He had also occasionally consulted on CTU missions, including Operation Proteus in 2000 and Operation Pinstripe in 2001. Day 1 , Senator Palmer, and Milo Pressman over the phone.]] During the events of Day 1, Robert Ellis was stationed in New Orleans. An assassination plot was made on Senator David Palmer, the first African-American with a shot at the presidency. Jack Bauer was arrested for being involved in the assassination attempt, and he managed to escape from the FBI. After Jack rescued his wife and daughter, he turned himself over to Alberta Green. Senator Palmer demanded to speak with Jack after he was taken into custody. After Palmer learned about Ira Gaines and Jack's family being kidnapped, Jack and Palmer were able to find a connection. They called Ellis, who told them that they were both involved in Operation Nightfall. Palmer managed to get Jack reinstated as the Director of CTU LA and Jack worked with Ellis for the remainder of the hour. With help from Milo Pressman, Ellis was able to find intel that suggested Andre Drazen was behind the assassination plot on Palmer. The senator had to return to his campaign, so he left Jack and Ellis alone to work together. As Ellis used the restroom, he was assassinated with a garrote. Jack tried to call him back, but when he couldn't get in touch with him, he contacted Agent Watson at CTU New Orleans. CTU discovered Ellis dead in the bar and they weren't able to identify the killer. Background information and notes * In the 2013 [[24/India|Indian version of 24]], Ellis's counterpart is Singh. Live appearances See also Category:Characters Category:Day 1 characters Category:Collateral Damage characters Category:Nightfall characters Category:NSA personnel Category:Retired U.S. military personnel Category:Operation Nightfall member Category:Deceased characters